The Aftermath
by NM Radcliffe
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the secon war ended? Did Harry Win? Did he die? What happened to Voldemort? All of these questions can be answered within this story. My first fanfic, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I guess I am alright, depending on your definition of alright. I was kind of wondering if you, and Ron, could maybe stop by my house so we can talk about what happened. That would be great._

_Yours Truly,_

_Luna Lovegood_

That is how the summer began for Luna. The aftermath of the second war still engulfed her every thought and dream. Her hand shook slightly as she printed Hermione's name on the outer part of the letter. Jasmine, her owl, took off out her opened window. Luna was completely distraught. She ran to her opened window and slammed it shut as hard as she could before she collapsed onto her bed and let the tears finally come. She knew this wasn't Dumbledore's fault, but merely her own, if she hadn't left to get Dumbledore…………

_(Flashback)_

"_Luna RUN!" Harry yelled in desperation._

"_Not without you!" Luna insisted._

"_How very touching, Potter and Lovegood trying to save one another when Lovegood knows what will happen to Potter…." Hissed a high, yet very cold hearted voice that Harry knew all too well._

"_Luna, just GO!" Harry demanded as he turned to face his mortal enemy._

"_This is the last time you will ever be on this earth Potter, You will thwart me no more!"_

_Harry cast a worried glance at the very spot where Luna had stood mere moments ago but regained his confidence when he saw that she had run, "I am afraid you have it backwards, as usual Tom. Can you never learn to face your doom?"_

" _Oh I see, Potter thinks he has the power to defeat ME! The greatest sorcerer of all time." Voldemort let out a cry of mirth that sent a chill down Harry's back._

"_Again you are wrong, I do not **think** I have the power to vanquish you, I **know** that I have that power and Albus Dumbledore is still the Greatest Sorcerer in the world." Harry paused as he discreetly pulled his wand from his back pocket," AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Before Voldemort could say a counter curse, the killing curse that he had used so many times before, had hit him squarely in the abdomen. His slits of eyes widened as his lifeless form shrunk down to the floor. As Harry realized what he had just accomplished, a door slammed open and Dumbledore raced in and shouted fiercely, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Luna screamed as she ran over to Harry's body, "n-n-o, please, no!" she moaned helplessly. Tears sprang to her eyes as she mouthed nonexistent words. Dumbledore remained motionless._

_Cracks filled the room as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lupin apparated in. Upon seeing Voldemort's lifeless form, the cheered. Hermione however turned to find Luna Draped over Harry's body. She ran over, but there was no pulse. "Oh my god……." Was all she could mutter. The rest turned. Ron fainted, Fred and George stared in disbelief, Ginny began to cry, and Lupin drew his wand and hastened over to where Dumbledore was immobilized._

_( End Flashback)_

Luna dried her eyes and slowly walked downstairs to where her father was reading the paper. The Daily Prophet had a huge headline, ' SECOND WAR ENDS BUT WITH HORRIBLE PRICE!'. He glanced up at her and hugged her.

Crack! Hermione and Ron apparated into Luna's bedroom. Luna looked up from her desk. Ron looked pale with dark circles under his eyes. Hermione's hair looked unkempt and she too was pale. Ron spoke first.

"Hi" was all he said, and frankly all he needed to say.

"Luna hun, can I brush your hair?" Hermione said rather oddly. Luna nodded as Hermione tackled Luna's LONG hair.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." Ron said as thought reading Luna's mind.

"If I hadn't gone for Dumbledore-"

"You would be dead right now." Said Hermione.

Luna was silent. " Hun, nobody blames you, Ron and I have asked your Father, and he consented that you can come with us to Grimmauld Place. We need to plan Harry's funeral." Hermione told her.

"But that will be so AWKWARD for me, I just cant do it."

There was silence until Ron spoke, "Happy Birthday Luna."

She smiled. They were too good to her. Especially now. Her presents were laid before her, but she decided to wait to open them.


	2. Luna Lovegood 2

The Presents were wrapped beautifully. All four of them. Ron told her they were all from the ones who were thinking about her now, or at least that they knew of. "The orange was from Ron, The purple is from Ginny, and the Silver one is mine. Oh and um, the red one-it's……it's from……." Stumbled Hermione.

"Is from Harry. He thought you'd like the scarlet color." Ron finished for her. Luna stared in awe. HE had touched this before…he passed on. He knew he wouldn't make it. But he still took the time to get her something. This was why she loved him. She opened Ron's first. A beautifully carved music box was inside. He told her that it would play any song that fitted her mood. Hermione's next. A set of gorgeous purple and silver dress robes were inside. Hermione refused to divulge why she needed them for her upcoming year at Hogwarts. She then unwrapped Ginny's, to find an assortment of lotions and perfumes in all different scents that Luna loved, including her favorite, carnation. She paused and reluctantly reached for Harry's. Carefully, so as not to rip the paper, she opened the present. Inside was a photo album, a bottle of butterbeer, a ruby and sapphire necklace, and a letter addressed to her in Harry's handwriting. It said:

_Dearest Luna,_

_If you are reading this is the presence of Ron and Hermione, I am dead. I want you to know that I love you unconditionally and will always be with you. Happy 17th Birthday. Do not waste time grieving over me. You will love again, and you will move on._

_Always in your arms,_

_Harry_

A tear ran down her cheek. She looked up and dried her eyes. She hugged Hermione and Ron and murmured her thanks. Ron then mentioned that they should be getting ready to go, and if Luna was ready, have her take her apparation test.

Luna consented and they set off for the Ministry of Magic to get her test done. She seemed incredibly nervous. They went in and got their wands examined. Luna felt odd in here, thinking of Sirius and how he died in here.

Ron led them to the apparation test room, and he and Hermione sat down while Luna went in.

A kindly old man stood there with a toothy grin on his wrinkled face. A look of mere contentment in his eyes soothed Luna somewhat. He explained how the process would work and the went to a bland looking room. Luna gazed around at the completely white walls and sighed. She could do this. She could.

The man said to concentrate on a certain place. If the process worked, he would be able to see where she was going to go, and then follow her to give her more instructions. She thought of Hogsmeade, the grounds outside of the Shrieking Shack. Next he told her, that he indeed could see the shack. He said to put all her powers into transporting herself there. " Close your eyes and imagine yourself being there, see yourself being there, you are there, You can-" What he said next Luna did not know for when she opened her eyes, she was right outside of the Shrieking Shack. A POP! Sounded through the air as the man apparated to her side.

"Well done Ms. Lovegood, well done. Now please do the opposite. Focus all thoughts and powers on going back to that white room."

Again she felt a rustle of her robes and opened her eyes to see the white room. The man apparated in and took her away to a desk to sign her apparation license. She felt very accomplished to know that even in her misery, she could hone her magical talent into doing things as well as she could before Harry passed on. It gave her a sense of self worth. She sighed as she put her signature at the bottom of the contract. She did it.


End file.
